


[待授翻]Captain Hot Perfect Teacher

by NineApples



Series: A dangerous new life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bucky is not good at normal, Crack, Fluff, M/M, but Steve is, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineApples/pseuds/NineApples
Summary: 史蒂夫是一个五年级教师，巴基是一个神盾局特工，巴基的儿子是史蒂夫的学生。他们在一次家长会谈中相遇，期间发生了流血事件。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: A dangerous new life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643104
Kudos: 18





	[待授翻]Captain Hot Perfect Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain Hot Perfect Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492894) by [captainrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrum/pseuds/captainrum). 



> 如果原作者回复同意，我会马上补充授权信息，反之会立即删除这篇译文。
> 
> 这是一篇可爱搞笑的爱情喜剧，大家喜欢的话也请给原作者留言点心哦！
> 
> 第一次翻译，有错误或不妥的地方请多多指教！

"斯科特，你通知你的家长了吗？"史蒂夫问，再一次看向他的手表。现在已经四点了，他不确定还应该让斯科特留堂多久，“今天你的家长必须到场。不然我不得不上报菲利普校长，我不想——”

就在这时，教室门被砰地摔开，力道之大使得门板几乎要脱离铰链。史蒂夫本能地把斯科特护在身后，以防最坏的情况，例如说有一个疯子正在学校里游荡。

更加让史蒂夫警铃大作的是，一个男人可以说是摔了进门，他一手扶着墙壁走进来，另一边胳膊僵硬地固定在胃部，看起来像骨折了，表情抽搐，一只耳朵还在流血。

“天——”史蒂夫猛冲上前，赶在男人摔倒之前扶稳他，“你还好吗？”

“巴恩斯。”男人粗喘着说，他沉重的喘息裹挟着血的味道和十月的冷风，拂过史蒂夫的嘴巴。史蒂夫得用上最大的力气扶着男人，直到他倚靠在教室里的“大家都是英雄”公告板上支撑住自己。

“詹姆斯巴恩斯。我有——嗷——一个三点的——”

这时，斯科特走到他们背后说道，“罗杰斯先生，这是我爸。”

史蒂夫用眼神询问男孩，但是他只是耸耸肩，看起来一点都不担心自己血流满地的父亲。

“额——”

***** 

“我很抱歉——”斯科特的爸爸巴恩斯先生用一团纸巾压在他的半边脸上，他的血逐渐渗进纸巾里，把它们染得鲜红。他在流血，他在家长会谈上流血不止。上帝啊，史蒂夫敢肯定有针对这种情况的礼仪要求，但是现在他脑海里一片空白。

史蒂夫在拿起桌面上的文件时眨眨眼，然后又清了清喉咙试图回到正题，“谢谢您亲自过来，巴恩斯先生——”

“巴基，大家都叫我巴基。”男人分心地说，另一边拿开脸上的纸巾试着触碰伤口，“操。”他嘟囔了一句，好像他也没有想到会出这么多血。

“好——吧。”尽管能够拉近和家长之间的距离，但是史蒂夫还是不想称呼这个男人——巴基，因为这听起来太过亲密了。

眼看出血量实在太多，以至于如果某个老师碰见他们，肯定要产生大误会，于是史蒂夫从卫生间找来了卷纸。

巴基转身去拿那卷纸巾的时候，又因为撞到了受伤的手臂而痛呼起来，然后他用完好的那只手又抓了一大团纸巾摁在脸上。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着他完成这一系列动作，震惊于他对流血以及当前的整个状况表现得那么若无其事。

巴基的脸上全是纸屑和擦伤，还有几天没打理的胡茬，穿着黑西装配黑领带，如果忽略掉血迹、左膝上的破洞以及沾满左半身的砂土的话实际上是一身体面的行头，但现在他看起来像刚从一列飞驰的火车上跳下来。

“冒昧地问一句，先生，没事吧？我是说你——你没事吧？”

这时，坐在他爸爸旁边的斯科特坏笑着说，“他是一个神盾局特工，罗杰斯先生。”说得好像这句话就能够解释所有事情一样。

“噢。”史蒂夫不太了解神盾局，他聊胜于无的了解大都是来自晚间新闻，涉及神盾局的新闻总是关于国土安全威胁和海外卧底行动，但是史蒂夫不知道新闻里说的跟事实有多大出入，“他说你是神盾局特工，意思是——”

“我杀人为生。”巴基回答，停顿许久后，他开始大笑，而且是一边大笑一边咳嗽，滑稽的笑声又逗笑了斯科特。他俩都在爆笑，而史蒂夫怀疑他们是不是疯了。

“额——”

*****

“你是说你在来家长会谈的路上杀了一个人吗，巴恩斯先生？”史蒂夫严厉地低声说道，并且留神看着他的学生，他现在非常担心斯科特的安全。

“我杀——啥？”巴基看到史蒂夫把他说的话写下来时才恍然大悟，“等等，兄弟！不，我是被卷进了……额……某些状况。”

史蒂夫抬眼，挑起眉毛，又打量了巴基一会儿，盯着他下颌上凝固的血迹。

“我说杀人为生只是在 **开玩笑** 。神盾局让人们不自在，开个玩笑能让气氛轻松一点。特工手册上写着的。”巴基又尝试说了一个笑话，但是效果跟第一个没差。史蒂夫大部分时候都很懂幽默，但是绝对不会在跟他的学生有关的事情上开玩笑。这个家伙可是迟到一个多小时，好不容易出现的时候，还像是刚从鬼门关散了个步回来。

巴基发现史蒂夫还在怀疑他，于是摆出了更加严肃的表情，“你看，斯科特的妈妈跟我唠叨了很久说一定要来这次会谈。但是我临时接到了一个任务，搞定之后就直接过来了。”巴基从他的夹克口袋里掏出了一个圆形徽章，金色底座上刻画着一只黑鹰，“像我说的，我刚才被卷进了一些状况，但是我保证，从现在开始我会认真听。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫叹了一口气，放松下来。现在，斯科特的父亲如约到场了，虽说他的头正在哗哗流血，但是史蒂夫对此也没什么可说的了，不妨继续谈话，“您的儿子有纪律问题，巴恩斯先生。”

巴基抿紧了嘴唇，久久地打量了史蒂夫一番，好像在判断这个老师是不是在故意找他儿子的麻烦。最后，他看向像狗狗一样低垂着头的斯科特，表情变得更加紧绷。

“有多严重？”巴基问，显然正在心里罗列可能出现的问题。

“打架。这个月已经三次了。”史蒂夫告诉他。斯科特看起来恨不得钻进地缝里，而巴基就像是加大版的斯科特，一样的孩子气和沮丧，好像史蒂夫叫他来这次会谈就是为了证明他是一个坏家长。

“巴恩斯先生，斯科特是个好孩子。他很聪明，擅长数学，比我在他这个年纪的时候聪明多了。而且他不会眼睁睁看着自己的朋友被欺负。您应该感到骄傲，因为您培养了一个会对需要帮助的人伸出援手的孩子。”尽管还是不敢抬头，斯科特露出了一个小小的笑容，史蒂夫继续说道，“但是他不应该打人，就算是坏人。”

巴基久久地凝视着史蒂夫的脸，时间久到让史蒂夫有点不自在。他惊讶于史蒂夫所说的话，但是更多是惊喜，因为最后他微笑着搭上了儿子的肩膀，“我赞成，斯科蒂，”他说道，然后又看向史蒂夫，“我赞成罗杰斯先生……我没记错吧？”

*****

莎伦卡特从她的教室里探出头来的时候，正好看见巴基和斯科特在同史蒂夫道别。巴基离开的时候再三保证斯科特不会再惹麻烦，但是万一小崽子又惹了事，尽管打他的电话。史蒂夫目送他们消失在走廊的尽头，暗暗希望其它家长也能这么配合，通常家长们在知道自己的小孩是班上的坏孩子的时候都会恼羞成怒。

“那是谁？”莎伦问，跟着史蒂夫回到他的教室。她是五年级的阅读课老师，也是史蒂夫的走廊邻居。几年前史蒂夫刚刚入职，她也刚好是第一年教书。他们在执教的第一年，两人都还是菜鸟老师的时候抱团，友谊一直延续到现在。

“那——”史蒂夫看着她，“是巴恩斯先生，斯科特的父亲。”

“噢，你班上的综合格斗(MMA)战士。怎么样了？”她问，倚坐在史蒂夫的桌角上，拿起桌面上放在削笔刀旁边的钢铁侠小人儿把玩，他的学生也很喜欢它。

“实际上挺好的。”史蒂夫躺在椅子里，双手交叠搭在胃部，说道，“他保证斯科特不会再打架。两个人都非常愧疚。”

“只有你这么走运，”莎伦摇着头说，“昨天我被吼了二十分钟，就因为一个学生挂了一门考试。好像他们的孩子不学习是我的错似的。”她翻了个白眼，“天哪，知足吧。”

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，回想起斯科特的爸爸，“我不觉得。”

莎伦哼了一声，“你当然幸运了。所有人都喜欢你，史蒂夫。学生们喜欢你，家长们也喜欢你。没有人会在你的家长会上大吵大闹。你就是大家所说的一百分完美老师。”

“你太夸张了。”史蒂夫对她说。

“别想否认，史蒂夫罗杰斯！”她笑了，把小人儿重重地放回桌上，然后起身，不忘整理好裙摆，“我需要红酒，还有山姆，因为他百分百同意我刚刚说的。你有兴趣——”忽然，她中断了邀请，抬起头眯着眼睛瞅，“你衬衫上的是血吗？”

*****

“我持有很多执照可以证明我有资格在公众场所携带这种武器。”第二次见面的时候巴基向史蒂夫解释。彼时他们在教室最后面，就在不久前装饰上世界各地的圣诞老人的阅读角旁边，排排站听斯普兰妮基夫人分享她作为一个州农场保险代理的生活小故事。孩子们都无聊得打哈欠，甚至有的都睡着了，但是斯普兰妮基夫人的儿子格雷格非常骄傲，所以史蒂夫没有打断。

“额——”史蒂夫无言以对，因为他们刚刚并没有在交谈，他们只是默契地站在一起分享沉默，但是巴基的语气却像是在回答一个问题。

巴基向他侧身，无意间与史蒂夫肩膀相碰，“你一直盯着我的枪，所以我觉得我得告诉你，我接受过枪械训练。”他小声说。

“噢。”

“严格的枪械训练。”

“毫无疑问。”

史蒂夫都没有意识到他刚刚在盯着看，现在他为自己明目张胆的目光感到尴尬。今天是职业介绍日，早先巴基到场的时候，史蒂夫差点没有认出他来：巴基全副武装，从头到脚都包裹在黑色里，包括他脚上的黑色钢头作战靴和眼周的黑色战术油彩。他还带着一把自动来复枪，比史蒂夫参军期间见识过的所有枪都要酷，绝对属于高级军备。这样的他看起来有点可怖，但是所有的孩子，特别是斯科特，都觉得他是超级英雄，所以在巴基的展示期间史蒂夫都听之任之。直到展示的尾声，巴基用一个假人来展示他精妙绝伦的刀战技巧，史蒂夫才不得不叫停，因为他觉得巴基直捅假人心脏的场面会给孩子们留下心理阴影。

“我不会射伤任何人，”巴基继续保证，他好像认为史蒂夫还在怀疑，“可能你认为我是危险人物，因为之前……“他示意他的枪，“但是我不是，危险人物。”

“巴恩斯先生，你不用——”

“我知道，只是觉得我最好事先声明。”巴基说。

史蒂夫点点头，但是没有看向巴基，因为整个教室都在鼓掌，史蒂夫也跟着一起鼓掌，尽管他完全没听见过去五分钟里斯普兰妮基夫人说了什么。史蒂夫摆上他招牌的自信笑容走上讲台，站在斯普兰妮基夫人旁边，“好了，孩子们，谢谢斯普兰妮基夫人今天的分享。”

十九个稚嫩的声音整齐地说，“谢——谢——斯——普——兰——妮——基——夫——人——”

史蒂夫注意到巴基也跟着孩子们一同道谢。巴基确实看起来很可怕，他站在最后、黑色、阴暗而且全副武装，但同时，他带着紧张的笑容，看史蒂夫向全班介绍下一位家长。

*****

“你就是那个流血男！”意识到那个跟史蒂夫打招呼的男人是谁之后，山姆威尔逊立马乐疯了。

巴基先是谨慎地打量了山姆一番，然后才点头，“正是在下，”他快速地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，“他把那件事告诉其他人了，嗯？”

“是啊兄弟！”山姆笑了，还是一如既往的友好和幽默，“老师们喜欢八卦学校发生的奇葩事，一个在家长会谈上血流不止的神盾局特工可太劲爆了，史蒂夫在我们的联会上靠它赢了二十块。”

史蒂夫不知道为什么看着山姆和巴基交谈会让他紧张，好像把朋友介绍给另一个朋友一样紧张，但是巴基并不是他的朋友，他甚至都不是很了解巴基。巴基只是恰好在今天——每个月的第三个周四，恰好走进这间开在华盛顿市中心，看起来很寒酸的小披萨店——史蒂夫喜欢这间店，它让他回想起布鲁克林的少年时光，然后恰好碰见了山姆和史蒂夫——他俩正在老时间老地方一起吃晚饭，聊学校发生的各种兵荒马乱。

山姆不在史蒂夫的学校任教，他在高中教数学和科学。偶尔，他们会在暑假一起指导附近街区的少年篮球队。他是史蒂夫最好的朋友，但是他绝对不会放过任何一个调侃史蒂夫的机会。

“我只赢了十五块，而且我没有留着，都用来给菲尔买东西吃了。”

“菲尔？”

“班上的宠物蛇。”

“哇哦——”巴基咬着嘴唇，像是在忍笑，像是所有关于史蒂夫的事情都能把他逗乐。

史蒂夫清了清喉咙，因为巴基正看着他，而且今晚，前所未有地，巴基的脸庞没有被血或者其它东西遮盖：他很英俊，带着少年感，清爽，而且普通。他的蓝色大眼睛闪闪亮，像往常一样警惕但同时又很友善。史蒂夫猜想今天是不是巴基的休假日，是不是神盾局特工在休假日里也会穿着灰色的耐克汗衫和运动裤去买披萨，就像普通人一样，只除了他们会在裤子，或者运动鞋里多藏一把枪。史蒂夫不确定枪藏在哪儿，也不好意思一直盯着人家看，但是他几乎可以肯定，巴基身上 **某处** 一定藏着一把枪。

“老鼠很贵。”史蒂夫绞尽脑汁只能挤出这句话，笨拙地填补太长的沉默。闻言巴基笑得更开了，而史蒂夫不知怎的希望他别笑了。

“我猜也是。”巴基说。他又等了一会儿，但是史蒂夫没再说话，而是带着局促的社交式微笑点点头。

“嗯——好吧，我得走了，拿上我的披萨。”巴基敲了一下他手上的大盒子，朝门口走去，出门之前还向史蒂夫敬了一个有点傻乎乎的军礼，因为史蒂夫还在看着他。

巴基走了之后，史蒂夫还出神地望着关上的店门好一会儿，直到山姆出声打断。

“老鼠很贵？”山姆重复史蒂夫的话，一边大笑一边摇头。从巴基过来打招呼开始，山姆还没动过他盘子里的披萨，现在他折起吃了一半的披萨咬了一大口，“我想你讲故事的时候漏了一些内容，兄弟。”

“什么？”史蒂夫从桌上的托盘里拿起一块披萨，“不，我没有。我的意思是说养班级宠物可以培养孩子们的责任感和团队意识，但是花销也很大。”

山姆难以置信地盯了他几秒，披萨还悬在嘴边，最终他闭上眼睛又开始摇头，“我的天，史蒂夫。”他咕哝道。

*****

“这次不是打架？”巴基双手叉腰，表情严厉地等待解释。他俯视着他的儿子，后者正蜷缩在办公室的一排椅子上。

史蒂夫朝可怜兮兮的斯科特露出一个忧虑的笑容，“不是，斯科特只是染上了最近横行的传染性肠胃病，半个学校都病了。”

传染病从上周二开始，很快肆虐整个二年级，在这周一传染到了五年级，在那之后，史蒂夫的学生陆续病了，随后有很多家长和巴基一样来学校接他们的孩子回家。史蒂夫从柜台上的纸堆中抽出一张递给巴基。

“这上面写着一些防止孩子脱水的注意事项，还有各地医生推荐的饮食。你可以带他去看家庭医生，但是靠他自身的免疫系统应该就能慢慢把病菌杀死。最开始的二十四小时病情会比较严重。”史蒂夫说。

巴基读了一遍手里的单张，然后一边抹脸一边叹气，“好。肠胃病。我搞得定肠胃病。”他说，双手无力地垂落在身侧。

“孩子之前应该也有生过病……？”

“对，有过，但不是在我监护的周末。”巴基说，不安地苦笑着。

史蒂夫犹豫了一瞬，然后捏了捏巴基的肩膀，“没事的，”他说，“让孩子多喝水多休息就行。”

巴基看向史蒂夫搭在自己肩上的手，史蒂夫立马触电般抽了回来，好像这样的接触违反了菲利普校长或者神盾局制定的哪条员工行为规范似的。巴基没有介意，还朝史蒂夫微笑，他张口欲言，但是近处某人的喊声转移了他的注意。

“一位特工牺牲了！”打断他们的女人有一头红发，制服上别有神盾局的徽章。她走到斯科特身旁，怜爱地抚摸他的额头，“情况不妙，巴恩斯特工。”

斯科特抬起头，然后慢慢站起来，“罗曼诺夫特工，代号——我要吐了。”

“额——不！”女特工惊叫道，赶紧扶着斯科特去卫生间，在经过巴基和史蒂夫的时候朝他俩笑了一下。“这就是……代号 HPT*？”临走前，她假装在跟不存在的某人对话，浮夸地高声说道，“老巴恩斯说是十级警戒，但是我觉得他轻敌了。”

门一关上，史蒂夫就马上转向巴基，“HPT？”他疑惑地问。

“她是我的搭档罗曼诺夫特工，那只是一个圈内玩笑。”巴基的脸忽然涨得通红，“很无聊的，我还是别告诉你了。”他咳嗽一声，重新举起传单，“谢谢你，”他真诚地说，“额，谢谢你在我到之前一直陪着斯科特。”

“分内之事罢了，先生。”史蒂夫一说完就后悔了。

“我知道，我知道你很负责，但是——”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，盯了地面好一会儿，“算了，我得——”他用拇指示意了一下门口。

史蒂夫看着巴基慢慢挪到门口，喊道，“十级警戒，是吗？”看到巴基被他的声音吓得肩膀猛地一耸，活像一只受惊的猫，史蒂夫不禁傻笑起来。然后他也走到门前，转动门把为巴基开门，“史蒂夫罗杰斯上尉。两次随军出征。我知道什么是行动代号，巴恩斯特工。”

“操——操你。”

“我要错过午餐了。”史蒂夫在经过巴基时拍了他的肩膀。走到走廊的尽头时，史蒂夫灵光一现，于是又折了回来。巴基还呆在原地看着他离开的方向。

“多喝水。一定要多喝水。”史蒂夫再次提醒他。

*****

“谢谢你。再见，希拉。下周见。”

史蒂夫微笑着挂断电话，在麦琪艾特维尔的名字旁边用铅笔写上“布朗尼蛋糕”，然后拿起面前的啤酒，咕噜噜喝了一大口。他把电视频道调到纽约大都会棒球队的比赛转播——那只是一场春季训练赛，所以他把电视设置成静音，继续工作。史蒂夫在花名册上找到了下一个要通知的学生，然后把按姓氏首字母顺序装订的家长基本资料册翻到了字母 B 开头的地方。

他草草扫过斯科特巴恩斯的信息表，忽然看到在家长联系方式那栏写着不止一串号码，这个发现让他心跳飙升。心想也就是他这个性子才会没想到可以从家长紧急联系方式拿到巴基的号码，也不是说如果他之前想到了就会给巴基打电话，他绝对不会给巴基打私人电话，跟一个学生家长打电话套近乎是非常非常不合适的。

史蒂夫的手像有了自己的意识一样拨了电话，他足足花了好几秒钟才意识到，电话已经接通了，他听到的嗡嗡声不是他脑海里的轰鸣，而是来自另一端的白噪音。在等对方说话的时间里，史蒂夫的大脑非常贴心地重复广播着：“挂电话，史蒂夫。挂电话，史蒂夫。挂电话，史蒂夫。”直到对面传来了回音。

“巴恩斯特工。”巴基的声音夹杂着静电的噼啪声，听起来很遥远，“正在监视目标。没有跟丢的迹象。除了那家伙在打呼之外没有异常。罗曼诺夫会在洞三洞洞前来会合。”

“额——”

对面一瞬间顿住了，然后巴基的声音变得响亮、冷硬、清晰。“你他妈是谁？”他平静无波的语调下涌动着冷酷和危险的暗流，“不管你是谁，我都能找到你。我按一个他妈的小按钮，两分钟内整个美军就会包围你的住处，伙计。”

史蒂夫慢慢转向他的左手边，从他公寓里的大落地窗看出去，外面没有人，只有一只流浪猫在他的阳台睡觉，但是他想象了一下直升机越来越响的轰鸣以及瞄准他的强聚光灯。“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯？你儿子的五年级老师。”他说，心想这听起来可太傻了。

“留错电话了。妈的。”巴基骂了一句，顿了一会儿才继续说道，“你把我刚刚威胁你的话记下来了吗？你肯定写下来了，对不对？”

“不好意思打扰您工作了，先生。”史蒂夫让自己冷静下来，直接照着草稿念，因为他很怕自己又踩到巴基的雷点，“五年级会在五月十四日去春游。也是我们的，额，散学派对。不强制要求参加，但是如果斯科特要参加的话，他要带上五块，他的泳衣，还有一些零嘴。分给其它同学。”

“天啊。”巴基呻吟起来。

“大多数家长都打算带甜点，所以最好能是别的？”

对面沉寂了三十秒，大概是巴基把通话设置静音了，最后他又回到线上，犹豫地说道，“……夏威夷潘趣(Hawaiian Punch)？我可以带夏威夷潘趣吗？”

“太棒了，孩子们会很喜欢的。”

巴基清了清喉咙。“我觉得我能秒杀你的奇葩家长大赛，”他的声音带着笑意，“能给我颁个特等奖吗？”

“威胁说要把美军派到我家门口的家长？确实是史无前例。”史蒂夫笑着说。

巴基深吸了一口气，但是他听起来还是很快活，“也没有整个美军这么夸张。就……某些。”

“某些。”史蒂夫对着空气微笑，有好一会儿，他就只是静静听着手机传来的轻浅的呼吸声，“嗯，你应该很忙——”

“罗杰——额，史蒂夫，史蒂夫？等等，别挂，”巴基着急地说，然后叹了口气，“再陪我聊一会儿。”

“额。”史蒂夫想找一个合理的借口拒绝他，但是他的脑子不愿意配合，“聊什么？”

“什么都行。”史蒂夫的脸抽动了一下，“八卦，你在学校遇到的最有意思的事。你去过阿富汗，对吧？给我说说那时候的事。”但是史蒂夫没有说话。“来嘛，我已经超级无聊地监视了十七小时，而且接着还要通宵一整晚，我得找点乐子。”

史蒂夫犹豫了，但是他回想起自己在海外驻军的时候，那些孤独漫长的夜晚，“是伊拉克。”他纠正道，“如果你是想听些搞笑段子，那不得不说2008年——我教书的第一年，糗事一箩筐。”

“是吗？快说，”巴基又叹了一声，听起来是换个了舒服的姿势，“我一整晚都闲着。”

*****

第二天早晨，史蒂夫是趴在客厅的沙发上醒来的，伴随头痛欲裂，恨不得再睡八个钟头。他撑起手肘，慢慢活动开僵硬的肩膀，然后又花了五秒才想起来为什么自己会在这儿而不是床上睡着了。明媚的阳光从窗外投进来笼罩着他，晃得他直眨眼。

“妈的，”史蒂夫发现自己手里竟然还拿着手机。明知道不会有人回答，他还是把手机举到耳边，“巴恩斯特工？”果然没有回应，他放下手机，看向屏幕，手机指示灯闪烁了几下：‘低电量警告’，‘通话结束’，还有‘您收到了新的信息’。他划过屏幕打开收件箱，看到一条来自未知号码的新信息。点开信息的一瞬间，史蒂夫就控制不住自己嘴角的弧度。

**星期天，5 月 7 日。6 时 41 分 26 秒**

**你错过了日出，队长。**

巴基在短信里还附了一张照片：他和一个女人——史蒂夫认得，她是巴基的搭档罗曼诺夫特工——一起对着镜头咧嘴笑，他们身后是眩目的日出，还有某个城市的天际线。史蒂夫看不出来他们身在何处，他猜可能是在东欧。他保存了那张照片，然后一翻身又倒进沙发里，心底某处忽然开始痒痒，渴望知道巴基到底在哪里。

直到五年级春游结束的时候，史蒂夫才知道自己心底的渴望有多么强烈。春游很顺利，所有孩子都带着他们的零嘴和可爱的手臂泳圈来了。但是，什么也比不过史蒂夫在派对圆桌旁边收集孩子们带的东西的时候，斯科特巴恩斯拖着满满两大桶夏威夷宾趣酒，还有整整两柱五颜六色的杯子闪亮登场。那真是点燃全场。

“我爸还送了杯子。”斯科特告诉史蒂夫，然后翻了个白眼，“他逼我发誓一定要说这句话。”

*****

“你好？”史蒂夫把手机夹在头和肩膀中间，忙着把自己塞到驾驶座上。他把刚从教室收拾出来的一箱私人物品放在副驾驶位置上，然后重新用手拿起手机。

“是美国陆军的史蒂芬罗杰斯上尉吗？”

“额——”史蒂夫转动车钥匙启动引擎。今天是学校放假前的最后一天，而且这个时间停车场也没什么人了，但是他还是环顾四周，忽然开始怀疑附近是不是正埋伏着一个狙击手。

“先生，你是史蒂夫罗杰斯本人吗？”对方是一个女人，她听起来急迫而且官方，像是军方的人，“先生？”

“我在，是的。太久没有听过那个称呼了。有什么事吗？”

“罗杰斯，我是神盾局的玛丽亚希尔特工。你所在的位置安全吗？”

“我在我的车里？在一所小学？”

“给你转接了，这条通信线路只能开放三分钟，所以长话短说。明白吗？”这是个问句，但是希尔特工没有等他回答。接着史蒂夫听见一系列的滴答声，然后是噼噼啪啪的静电声和哒哒哒的枪声，“我现在违反了六个高级安全协议，特工。给我公牛队的门票，要场边的。”

史蒂夫还是一头雾水，直到他听见了另一个声音。

“史蒂夫？”是巴基的声音。

巴基那边传来了可怕的背景噪音：枪声、撞击声、尖叫声，让史蒂夫心里一沉，忘记了回答。

“我可以给你打电话吧？”

不管巴基现在在哪，他肯定正在全力冲刺，史蒂夫可以听见他急剧的、像兔子一样快的呼吸。“你一般都让其它神盾局特工帮你打私人电话？”史蒂夫问。

“我现在——”巴基像溺水的人重获氧气一样猛地吸气，“周围——”停顿了两拍后，他压低声音说道，“信号不大好。只能凑合一下。”

“你到底在哪？”史蒂夫使劲攥紧手机。

“Prativnik S'Lyeva！”巴基回答，显然不是在跟史蒂夫说话。然后巴基又用低沉的鼻音咒骂和咕哝了一些史蒂夫听不懂的话。史蒂夫只能不知所措地呆坐着，些许恐慌漫上心头。直到巴基回到线上，他才松一口气，无力地把头靠在方向盘上。

“啊——额。操他妈的！电影里拍得太简单了。”巴基艰难地喘息着说，声音里透露着难掩的痛苦。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问他。

“肋骨骨裂，脚趾骨折，”巴基告诉他，“我都应付得来，队长。”史蒂夫根本不知道为什么巴基要给他打电话，所以干脆保持沉默，听巴基慢慢缓过气来，先前的恐慌莫名地被巴基有力的呼吸安抚下来。

“你那边现在是几点？”

史蒂夫看向仪表盘，“四点二十一。你打电话过来就是为了——”

“当然不是。我是想问，你想找个时间出去吃晚餐吗。和我一起。约会。”巴基告诉他，“只是想确认一下你已经——”他痛得呻吟一声，很显然他又开始移动了，“——不是我儿子的老师了，鉴于斯科蒂的暑假已经过去五十一分钟了。时机完美。”

“巴恩斯特工，我要把你移出这条通信了！”

巴基又在奔跑了，他的声音忽高忽低的，“你不用回答。我懂的。额，我知道你可能要考虑一下。我只是想先问问你，以免——“

“好。”史蒂夫打断他。史蒂夫可能是太冲动了，但是管它呢，上帝保佑，他必须马上让巴基挂掉电话、集中精神。

“好？你答应了？我可能还脑震荡了，得问清楚。”

“你挑地方。”史蒂夫微笑了，“我会到的。”

“哇哦，”巴基说，然后他又开始狂奔，“好。你答应了？真的？——别理我。我到时候打给你。等我回去之后。”

“我等你……哦，巴基？”史蒂夫急忙说道，希望能赶在断线之前。

“嗯？嗯，我还在。”

“在俄罗斯执行任务的途中打电话约我出去的家长？”

巴基哼了一声，低声咕哝，“你还会说俄语。”然后他又轻笑起来，“特等奖？”

“特等奖。”史蒂夫赞同道。

通信结束了。

*****

“你是说……十岁的时候……史蒂夫罗杰斯是个小麻烦精？”巴基露出一个慵懒的坏笑，头靠在史蒂夫家门边的墙上，快活地看着史蒂夫从口袋里掏钥匙。

史蒂夫发自内心地大笑一声，把钥匙插进锁孔。他一边摇头一边转动钥匙，“十岁的时候，我又瘦又小，到处惹事，因为我不喜欢霸凌。虽然做的是好事，但是也总是把自己弄得一团糟，老让我妈操心。”他说，然后打开门。

今晚的约会很棒，史蒂夫打开厨房的灯时想。如果明天他跟莎伦和山姆老实交代的话，他会说，“很棒”都不足以形容他和巴基的约会——他们绝对会追问他，然后提醒他几个月前他们是怎么劝史蒂夫约巴基出去的。

史蒂夫把钥匙放在电灯开关旁的架子上，“你想喝点——噢！”

史蒂夫吓得后退一步，背靠在墙上。他转身时才发现巴基贴得这么近，近到巴基的膝盖就在他的双腿间，然而方才他完全没听见他的脚步声，这简直不可思议。

巴基毫不犹豫地抚上史蒂夫的脸颊，指尖游走在他的下巴和耳朵之间，缠绕他颈上的头发。巴基温柔地拉近史蒂夫，吻他的嘴唇，并以一种热烈的激情主导这个吻。

“哇哦——”巴基在史蒂夫唇边喘息，“你让我膝盖发软。”他发出一声干笑，“我搞得定膝盖发软。”他说，把额头压在史蒂夫的肩上，后者握着他的手肘稳定他。

“我一般……不会……”史蒂夫想说他一般不会在第一次约会就跟对方滚上床，但是巴基炽热的视线落在他嘴唇上，让他一瞬间丢盔弃甲。

“没关系，”巴基点头，“我只是想再吻你。可以——”

对此史蒂夫不能更加赞同了，于是他主动吻住巴基，扶着他的后颈，两人纠缠着磕磕绊绊地走进厨房。他们火热饥渴地湿吻，巴基的手不停地拉扯、揉弄、爱抚他，让史蒂夫的皮肤激起一阵阵战栗。最终，巴基坐到流理台上，双手放在史蒂夫的后腰上，张开双膝将他拉得更近，而后一边手臂挂在史蒂夫的肩上，另一只手插进他的发间，缓慢而深入地吻他。

“我不想——”巴基在亲吻的间隙说道，“我不能——”

史蒂夫迷失在巴基唇舌的味道，他的动作还有气息里，听不明白巴基想对他说什么，“什——什么？”他问，做了一个深呼吸，“我说我一般不会这么做但是——”

巴基向后倾身，一手按在史蒂夫的胸上，在两人之间空出一臂的距离，“我不是——我一般都是个坏情人。我总是在工作，就连在家的时候，还会偶尔失眠。而且我——我会出远差？”他看向史蒂夫的眼神里带着歉意和悲哀，“我不能告诉你我在哪，或者我在做什么，至少不是每次都能说，因为普通人都不会想知道我做的事。我不想误导你，让你对我是个怎样的人抱有幻想。”

史蒂夫久久地凝视着巴基，让自己的呼吸平缓下来，认真思考他刚刚说的话。最后他把手放在巴基的双肩上，揉捏那里紧绷的肌肉，“好啦。”他微笑着说，想要缓解巴基的担忧。但是巴基只是叹气，甚至开始悲观。

巴基怎么会觉得如今还有什么理由能够阻止他们之间的可能性？史蒂夫一刻也不能忍受这个念头，“你还记得我们第一次见面的时候——你受伤了在流血，而且开了关于杀人的玩笑吧？”

巴基没有说话，史蒂夫选择直接吻他，他几乎没有抵抗。抽身结束这个吻后，史蒂夫保持沉默，直到巴基愿意看向他，“我觉得我知道你是怎样的人，巴基。”

“那你还……”巴基将右脚抵在史蒂夫的大腿后，史蒂夫想知道他是什么时候、怎样脱掉鞋袜的，“对我感兴趣？”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，让他们额头相抵，“整个八月我都要在课室里面对堆得山一样高的卷子。期末前一周几乎每晚都睡不好觉。每天都会带着满身颜料、鼻涕还有天知道什么玩意儿回家。每年我都会得流感，学生们生病，我也会染上。假期之后的星期一我会特别暴躁，而且几乎每个周五晚上，我都要改卷子而不是带你去约会。我可能也不是你想的那样……”

史蒂夫抬眼，看见巴基的脸上浮现了一个微笑，而他希望他能一直这么快乐，“听起来很危险，”巴基说，一边嘴角慢慢上扬，露出一个更加温暖的坏笑，“我搞得定危险。”

*****

**隐藏内容**

已提取，团队录音。克拉科夫行动。时长，28秒。

该死的，巴恩斯。你在任务途中打私人电话？

抱歉，弗瑞局长。出了点乱子。

那他妈是谁，巴恩斯？

CHPT*。

CHPT？不错啊，你什么时候搞到电话的？

操，一般人会给五年级小孩的学校派对带什么东西？

CHPT 的手臂？那可是希腊雕像一样的手臂，希尔特工。

雕像？听起来比我周六晚的消遣有趣。

曲奇饼，绝对要送巧克力豆曲奇。

认真的吗，克林特？这太敷衍了。巴恩斯从十月开始就心心念念想泡到他。

塔莎，小孩喜欢吃曲奇饼。

但是巴恩斯怎么可能会做曲奇？你见过他的公寓吗？恐怖。

根据模型推算，在缺乏烹饪能力的情况下最好的选择是饮料。在美国，小孩最喜欢的饮料第一名是……夏威夷潘趣。

收到，希尔特工。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> *HPT(Hot Perfect Teacher)
> 
> *CHPT(Captain Hot Perfect Teacher)


End file.
